


ART: Angel!Jensen

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Jensen, Digital Art, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Nudity, winged Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winged!Jensen naked and tied up</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Angel!Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> So, we all know, that [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) 's icon has a winged Jensen on it right? WRONG! It is a totally random dude dressed up as an angel!!! That is just not right, so I decided to jensenify that icon! So, here be totally badass angel!Jensen (or at least, winged Jensen), naked  & tied up)  
>  **notes** : a big thank yoouuuuu for [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/)**keep_waking_up** for all the help and cheerleading!  <3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/24136/24136_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/24412/24412_original.jpg)

and tiny lil Jensen for Aly to use:  


 

 

Also in my LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/11648.html)


End file.
